Dante Cimadamore
}} Dante Cimadamore is a YouTuber (known on the site as 'givememotion') who works for the ERB crew. He is the music supervisor, playback, and audio engineer. He has been in six rap battles, Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny, Master Chief vs Leonidas, Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr., and Blackbeard vs Al Capone. Dante also played Nikola Tesla in Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, and he held the claws of the eagle that lifted Abe Lincoln in Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. He often gives ERB fans hints about the upcoming rap battles, starting with Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates. He made a cameo appearance in Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 5: Diamond at the beginning as a corporate douche. He is currently in a relationship with fellow ERB crew member, Mary Gutfleisch. Appearances *Jesus Quintana¹ (cameo) *Spartan¹ (cameo) *Dalek² (cameo) *Indian Independence March Extra¹ (cameo) *Nikola Tesla *One of Al Capone's Mobsters¹ (cameo) *Corporate Douche (Dis Raps For Hire 15) ¹denotes non-speaking role ²denotes voice only Gallery :Main gallery: Dante Cimadamore/Gallery Hints Given Steve Jobs vs Bill Gates: *"@Linden_Marc: @givememotion any hints for the next battle?" *"Employment Vs Entrances" Frank Sinatra vs Freddie Mercury: *"@cheesepuffs123 @ZackaryMcdaniel could we get a hint for the next rap battle matchup? THAT WOULD BE AWESOME! :D" *"Blue Vs Red" Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney: *"Both rappers are known for running." *"Their fathers would better prefer a World Cup than a Super Bowl."' *"@OpArtStudio: @givememotion Hey-o, hint-o have-o? :))" *"They have publicly battled before." *"@givememotion @OpArtStudio first letter of one of the rappers please?" *"Their full names share the letters a, e, and r." Doc Brown vs Doctor Who: *"@Toungelikecandy: @givememotion can we have a hint as to the new ERB pleassseee :)" *"1.21, 13, 88" *"@TrianglesShape: @givememotion Something tells me the next battle will be the best of all TIME." *"How did you know?" *"@ZackaryMcdaniel: @givememotion erb hint please?" *"color vs question" Bruce Lee vs Clint Eastwood: *"East Vs West" Batman vs Sherlock Holmes: *"@smosher_Dana: @givememotion can you give us a hint for the new ERB?" *"The main theme: Something Bruce Lee does well." *"Filming the new ERB today. It's going to be a cinematic one." *"@nick_zeltmann3: @givememotion how about another hint? :)" *"Schools, tools, and attention to detail." Adam vs Eve: *"@cheesepuffs123: @givememotion we are 12 days away from the next erb. can we get a ERBHint? :D" *"The oldest continuos battle..." *"@BobKing26: @givememotion Does the upcoming ERB have anything to do with Love and War?" *"It sure does." *"@BlaiseSanti: @givememotion Can the forum get a hint for the next battle?" *"Skins. Some shed, some peeled, some original." Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr.: *"@VernonFerraris: @givememotion any hint for the next ERB?" *"Shots." *"@Meatholl: @givememotion how about a hint for the next ERBOH? Please? :)" *"Some laws were made to be broken." Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison: *"@jimmyjamesbee: @givememotion can we please please please please PLEASE Get a clue about the new erb pleasssseeeeeeee?" *"Step up." *"@ZackaryMcdaniel: @givememotion bro. Can i get a hint?" *"Bro. Penn Station." Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong: *"@VernonFerraris: @givememotion Can we have a hint for the next battle?" *"The reason we celebrate Pi Day has a lot to do with these rappers." *"@Drakester234: @givememotion Do you think we could get one more hint for the new ERB? :D Please?!" *"Sticks and stones. One used, one lost." *"@WhitaThanBleach: @givememotion one more hint please!?" *"Longhorn relatives." Mozart vs Skrillex: *"@damedonaldson: @givememotion Have you come up with a good hint for us for the next ERB yet?" *"End of the alphabet." Rasputin vs Stalin: *"@JessiQValentine: @givememotion Hey Dante could the ERB fans possibly get a hint for the upcoming finale? :D" *"-isms and -izations." *"@BelgaTd: @givememotion 5 days after the battle, is it time for a hint for the new one?" *"There's 5 ways I could do this..." *"@Pokemastersky: @givememotion Can we have ONE more hint? Just one more? Please!? :)" *"I could give you 12 if you're following along." *"@MasterSturge: @givememotion can you give me a clue for the next" *"who doesn't like a government vacation once in a while?" *"@bridgerpalmer: @givememotion Five days BEFORE the new battle, could we get another hint?" *"Candy canes would have to pick a side" Miley Cyrus vs Joan of Arc: *Don't get your panties in a twist! Bob Ross vs Pablo Picasso: *A battle of styles. *One advocates theft, the other is one. *Silly Sally would invite them both to her picnic. *They 'battle' with hair and their hairstyle (or lack of) is a defining feature for both rappers. Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge: *When the clock strikes one *These MCs are not known for discretion *All of the above. RT @StokinStokan: question about the ERB. What form of media would I likely know these MCs from? TV, movies, books, etc. *It will be golden *Gold vs coal put through a steam engine bound 2 death. Goku vs Superman: *Lt Ripley would hit these 2 with a flamethrower. Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe: *Though both are dark, one MC walks a colorful distance. * #suspense is right RT @DriskillSeth: @givememotion : you think we could have a hint for the new battle? #suspense Future Newton Battle : *You'll be in a knot *Near and Soon Trivia *Not counting Lloyd and Peter, he is the only member of the crew that appears as a title character. **Jon Na, Atul Singh, Ceciley Jenkins, and Mary have all made cameos, none of them have rapped. Category:Actors Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:ERB Crew Category:Maker Studios Category:Dante Cimadamore Category:Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny Category:Master Chief vs Leonidas Category:Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney Category:Doc Brown vs Doctor Who Category:Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr. Category:Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison Category:Blackbeard vs Al Capone Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:Dis Raps For Hire